Love Live★Celeste
|kanji = ラブライブ★セレステ|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|opening = Hoshi no yō ni Kagayaku!|ending = Ashita no Yoake ga Kagayaki}} '|ラブライブ★セレステ}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Plot Characters Sonne - The main character of the series, Chinatsu is a fiery and hot blooded girl in her 2nd Year of Yurinimura Girls' Academy. She is a very tomboyish girl and usually claims that she is flawless but is actually very scared of spiders and ghosts while also usually failing all her classes and never paying attention in class. Her idol colour is red and she is the leader of ''Sonne''. She is a member of the sub unit Flare, along with Sora and Rie. She is smile attributed. - Chinatsu's childhood and best friend, Miku is a rather quiet but sweet member of Sonne. She is very caring and always tries her hardest to stop Chinatsu from getting into trouble with the student council and principal of Yurinimura. Despite her quiet nature, she is never afraid to speak up but she can often be a little blunt. Her idol colour is green and she a member of Sonne's sub unit FORtune, along with Kanade and Hibiki. She is pure attributed. - Distant and cold, Sora is a seemingly emotionless girl with an unwelcoming and withdrawn nature. In reality, under her cold exterior, she is a kind and intelligent young lady who has a beautiful voice. She is known to blush whenever people catch her singing or whenever someone mentions her voice, often getting nervous. Her idol colour is orange and she is a member of Flare, with Chinatsu and Rie. She is cool attributed. - The student council president of Yurinimura, Kayoko is a strict girl who "believes" that idols are just a waste of time whilst actually secretly loving their work. She sometimes deems herself not fit enough to be an idol and is very insecure about wearing the sort of dresses and skirts idols wear. Her idol colour is grey and she is a member of the sub unit StarGem, along with Mitsuha and Sumire. She is cool attributed. - Childhood friend of Kayoko, Rie is a hyperactive and bright girl who can act very childish and immature. She can also sometimes be a little perverted, especially around Kayoko. Despite this, she is very aware that Kayoko and the other members of Sonne don't like this side of her so she prefers to keep this side of her hidden. Her idol colour is yellow and she is the designer of Sonne while also being a member of the sub unit Flare, with Chinatsu and Sora. She is smile attributed. - Socially awkward and pretty much nervous around everyone, Kanade is shy and barely takes part in school activities. She can, additionally, usually be seen as a klutz. Despite her clumsy nature, she is actually very talented with many instruments but is often too afraid to share this talent with people. Her idol colour is gold and she is Sonne's composer. She is a member of the sub unit of FORtune, with Miku and Hibiki. She is pure attributed. - Cheeky and mischevious, Mitsuha is a professional dancer despite being just a 1st Year. She also has a ton of energy which is very similar to a young child's level of energy. Despite this, she can somewhat be seen as annoying and a "pest" due to often asking people a lot of questions about them, making Mitsuha pretty curious. She is Sonne's choreographer and her idol colour is blue. She is a member of the unit StarGem with Kayoko and Sumire. Her attribute is smile. - A daydreamer and a girl who often spaces out, Sumire is a soft hearted and breezy young girl who is also the younger twin sister of Hanami Ayame, a member of Sonne's rival unit, Monde; to which Sumire hates for reasons she likes to keep secret. Her idol colour is purple and she is a member of the sub unit StarGem, along with Kayoko and Mitsuha. She is pure attributed. - A transfer student from Osaka, Hibiki is a self-modest and bashful girl who speaks in a Kansai dialect. She can be easily embarrassed, especially when someone points out the size of her bust. However, Hibiki can be rather naive and gullible, often believing things she's told which are in fact false. Her idol colour is pink, also being a member of FORtune with Miku and Kanade. She is cool attributed. Monde Others Discography discography}} Units * - The school idol unit of Yurinimura Girls' Academy, consisting of 9 idols. Their name is German for "Sun". ** Their subunits are: *** Flare - consisting of Chinatsu, Sora and Rie. *** FORtune - consisting of Miku, Kanade and Hibiki. *** StarGem - consisting of Kayoko, Mitsuha and Sumire. * - The school idol unit of Asaboshiume Middle School, consisting of 5 idols. Their name is German for "Moon". They are the rival unit of Sonne. Trivia Gallery Sonne - Full Group.png|Sonne - Full Group Sonne - 1st Years.png|Sonne - 1st Years (Left to Right: Sumire, Mitsuha, Hibiki) Sonne - 2nd Years.png|Sonne - 2nd Years (Left to Right: Miku, Chinatsu, Sora) Sonne - 3rd Years.png|Sonne - 3rd Years (Left to Right: Kanade, Kayoko, Rie) Category:Love Live★Celeste